1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nanogap sensors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of detecting target biomolecules, such as a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), from a sample have been developed. One such method uses a bio-pore imitation system that has been spotlighted as a high-sensitivity DNA detecting system. Other DNA detecting systems use a nanogap to detect a tunneling current that is generated when DNA or ribonucleic acid (RNA) passes through the nanogap.
However, forming a nanoelectrode having a nanogap is difficult. Metal is usually used in the nanoprocess, often requiring a thickness of several tens of nm (nanometers) or more. As a result, the size of a nanogap formed in the metal layer is typically much larger than the size of target biomolecules, causing resolution of the system to be low.